


Glory

by mimifills (biffu)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/mimifills
Summary: Hilda and the rest of Golden Deer try to track down Marianne as she runs away from Garreg Mach to fight against her crest. When Hilda finds her alone in the middle of a transformation however, she has to wear her out before she can be herself again.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019, The Annual Femslash Kinkmeme





	Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Femslash Kink Meme prompt:  
> Fire Emblem Three Houses, Marianne/Hilda, beastial girlpeen fucking
> 
> This got a lot longer than I expected, but I'm happy with it. Happy PWP!

The night was dark, and the forest consumed by mist. Hilda could barely see her own fingers in front of her, but she couldn’t give up on finding her friend Marianne. The girl ran out of Garreg Mach, a missive that she needed to take care of in her hands, and a panicked expression that held more bad than good. Hilda knew the terror in her eyes too well, and she didn’t want to see it ever again. So, when it took a little too long for Marianne to get back, Hilda was the first one to be on the retrieval team.

When their professor traced Marianne all the way out to this dense forest, Hilda bemoaned the fact. It wasn’t so much that she didn’t want to find her friend, but she didn’t want to go into this scary forest in the first place. Pressing a gloved fist to her chest, Hilda rode on her wyvern, hoping that the riding in the skies would be able to give her some insight above the mist. She could see shadows moving about, but none of them seemed human enough for her to pinpoint the mage.

Hilda flew back down to where she had last been able to see the professor. The torches that her compatriots carried easily went out, making the eerie dense forest seem even more gloomy and oppressive as ever. When she got off her wyvern, she dismissed it, believing it would be better to travel on foot so long as she carried her heavy axe on in her hands.

“Professor!” She called out, hoping that someone would answer, but the fog was too thick, and there were no sounds save for her own voice and the crunching of foliage beneath her feet. Hilda had to count in her mind to calm herself down, telling herself that this was someone else’s magic, and that she would be able to somehow undo it, just so she could get to Marianne and the others.

Holding her axe out in front of her, Hilda walked slowly and cautiously. Her eyes darted about as if she could see through the fog, but her ears were perked up enough to sense if someone else was following her. She held a tight grip on her weapon, mainly because she was growing more afraid by the second, but also it had been her safety net for the better part of her years. She took deep breaths as she took small steps, starting to feel a chill at the base of her neck.

There was a crunch behind her, and immediately Hilda whirled around with her axe at the ready, but she could see nothing and no one, and tried to will the panic away. It was settling inside of her, and at this moment, she wished she paid a lot more attention to all of the prayers that Marianne used to mumble when they were at the Church.

“You can’t scare me that easily! Come out and show yourself!” Hilda was grateful that her voice didn’t waver even though her knees buckled in her breeches.

For a while, there was silence. And Hilda kept taking her breaths to steady her beating heart, but eventually the sounds of footsteps were too close. Hilda was about to swing, until she saw the glimmer of a spell in someone’s outstretched palm.

“Hilda?”

The axe wilder slowed her hands, effectively stopping herself from swinging her weapon and bringing it down on the person she wanted to see most. As the person drew closer, Hilda knew that voice, and she let out a sigh of relief as she ran towards the source of the light. Her axe was placed in its holster and she reached out to grab the person’s shoulders. Immediately, the mist rippled enough that Hilda could see Marianne in front of her.

“Oh, Marianne! Marianne, its you! Thank the Goddess! We’ve been looking everywhere for you!” She held on tight to Marianne, hugging her close as she wrapped her arms about the woman’s neck, sniffing as she knew this could only be Marianne’s scent.

Marianne took the hug, her hand slowly rising to press at the small of Hilda’s back. She didn’t think anyone would think to care about her enough to retrieve her, and this left the mage with a pang in her chest. She pulled back so that Hilda could release her, looking into her friend’s beautiful face before shaking her head.

“You shouldn’t have come for me. You are in terrible danger.”

Hilda held onto Marianne’s wrist, feeling that if she let go then she would completely lose her. She would not stand for it. Just the thought of Marianne leaving Garreg Mach sent the girl into hysterics as she had to find her friend. She didn’t want to part from her.

Placing her gloved hand onto Marianne’s cheek, Hilda shook her head. “I will always come for you. And if anyone were to try and hurt either of us, you know what would happen.” She smiled as her axe gleamed behind her.

“It isn’t someone else, Hilda.” Marianne tried to wrench her wrist away from the other girl’s, but found that Hilda’s grip was too strong. “It is me. My curse. _ I _ am your danger.”

Confused, Hilda shook her head. She tried to understand what she meant, but could see nothing wrong with the mage before her. “Marianne it's just you and me here what do you mean? Your...curse?” She knew that the other girl had some kind of guilt complex and that she always blamed herself for things beyond her control, but the way she was acting now baffled Hilda.

Letting her hands trail up the girl’s arms to her shoulders, she gave a soft smile. “Marianne, let’s go back. Everyone’s been worried about you and looking for you, and I am certain that they’ll turn back to the tents soon so that they’ll continue their search on the morrow. After all, the fog is so dense, I could almost barely see you in it.”

She tried to voice both her worries for herself and Marianne, but also try to pull the mage with her out of the woods. However, Marianne had proven to be much stronger as she didn’t want to budge, as if she were almost rooted to the spot. Hilda turned, trying to tug at Marianne, but turned back to look at her, noting how the girl’s countenance changed almost instantly.

Marianne was silent, standing there with a grave expression on her face before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A growl soon left her as her lips rumbled, and her body quaked under Hilda’s hold. The wyvern fighter licked at her lips, swallowing thickly as she blinked at Marianne, still tugging at her so she would move, but didn’t.

“Marianne?” Hilda’s voice shook as it was soft. The chill that ran up her spine nearly rooted her to the spot.

“Get out...go away…” Marianne’s voice was low, a rumbling leaving her that did not sound like her at all. Hilda pressed her fingers against the girl’s shoulder, as if squeezing her would help, but instead Marianne reached up, her hand nearly crushing the other’s as she pried the appendage off of her.

Hilda yelped and cradled her hand as she stepped back a few paces. Looking back at her friend, she couldn’t understand what was wrong with her, and by then it was too late. Marianne had begun to change in ways she didn’t fully comprehend.

The mage stood with her head low, her eyes dark. Her body quaked as her the pins flew out of her hair letting the mass free. Her nails grew longer, like claws as her lips shook before parting to reveal light fangs that gleamed in the moonlight. Her dress tore as she let her claws rake against the fabric, her pale nude form shown as there was a thick hardness that grew between her legs. Soon enough, Marianne’s eyes changed to a vibrant red just as the crest that Hilda knew she carried came upon the skin of her breast above her heart. It glowed, almost pulsing as Marianne’s eyes drew up to fixate on the girl before her.

Marianne grinned and her cock twitched.

Hilda could feel her heart stop as her hand still pressed upon her wrist.

_ “Fuck.” _

The expletive was all Marianne needed to launch herself at Hilda. The axe wilder didn’t think about using her weaponry as her friend pushed her onto the ground, pinning her down effectively with her body. Hilda writhed beneath Marianne, another yelp coming out of her as Marianne growled again before leaning down, her nose pressing against Hilda’s neck and sniffing. Hilda shivered from the contact and struggled under the hold. Her hands were balled into fists as Marianne’s hands were wrapped around her wrists, pulling them up above her head.

“Marianne, wait-!” She breathed hard, terror and arousal spiking in her as she felt one of Marianne’s legs press in between her own.

Hilda’s hips moved out of their own volition, and she gasped as she felt pleasure from the feel of Marianne’s thigh against her core before she noticed the cock between their legs pulsing and hot. She tried to turn her face away as Marianne pulled up to look down at her, a hungry gaze drawn down to Hilda before she felt the other girl’s lips descend on hers. She had no time to think as Marianne’s tongue pushed past her gasping lips, letting it claim every inch of her inside as her panties dampened. She could barely believe what was happening to her right now.

She hardly fought against the sudden intrusion, minutely wiggling against the hold as Marianne’s hips ground down against her, their groins now sliding together. Hilda’s eyes wrenched shut as Marianne’s cock twitched against her clothed cunt. The axe wielder knew that she should have tried to fight her off, but the pressure was immeasurable as much as the pleasure she derived from the situation. She worried that she was becoming a loose woman, already thinking and dreaming of Marianne in situations like this and unlike this. Those days seemed few and far between, who would have known.

Never had Hilda expected Marianne’s crest to make her become this, and yet Hilda couldn’t find a way to fault it either. She wanted Marianne to take her. She wanted her to take her  _ now _ .

Opening her legs just a little wider, Marianne’s nude body sank against her, causing her cock to rub even more against Hilda’s clothed cunt. Hilda breathed shakily, Marianne’s tongue still licking and thrusting inside of her mouth before the mad mage pulled back to claw at her clothing. Hilda yelped, thinking that Marianne was going to harm her, but only her clothing was torn and ripped from her body, leaving her chest and nethers bare. She hadn’t expected the fabric to rip so easily, and nearly remarked on the quality before Marianne’s mouth descended on her flesh.

The feeling of Marianne’s lips and teeth against her breasts made Hilda gasp. She had never been touched so roughly by another woman before, and the way Marianne’s tongue lashed at her nipples made her hips rise to meet her cock’s thrusts. Hilda let out sounds so lewd, she hoped that the professor and the rest of her classmen didn’t hear or see them. It was embarrassing how much she was getting into this.

“Oh, Marianne please!”

Hilda didn’t know what she was crying out for, but she needed more of it. Marianne had no longer listened to her conscience, the need to have Hilda melt overriding her sense of propriety. She bit at Hilda’s chest, leaving little bites here and there, some bleeding to which she lapped at with her tongue. These gestures made Hilda writhe beneath her more but even though she wriggled in her hold, she wasn’t actively trying to get away. Marianne could smell her arousal becoming even more pertinent the more she thrust against her.

Feeling the growing wetness between Hilda’s legs, Marianne reached down with one of her claws to push Hilda’s legs even further apart. She growled as she noticed Hilda’s pussy glistening, warm and inviting for her, and if she were in her right mind she might have asked, but as it was, her cock was desperately hard and aching. She pushed the tip of her cock against those swollen lips as Hilda squealed, the axe wielder’s chest heaving as she arched up to take it. Hilda was delirious as her own arousal spiked, disbelieving that she had this in her at all.

**_“Fuck!”_ **

The whine that left Hilda’s lips was wondrous as Marianne pushed more of her cock within, the delicious heat easily consuming and engulfing her. She howled into the night as Hilda screamed beneath her, the two of them joined in their rut.

Hilda’s hands were balled into fists above her as Marianne stilled pinned them down. She flexed her fingers every so often through the thrusts, desperate to touch Marianne and pull her close, but the woman on top of her didn’t release her at all. She didn’t mind the fact that she was getting fucked, in fact her insides felt divine with every thrust, the heat coiling in her abdomen warmed her through the chill of the night. She just wished she could have something to hold onto. However, with the way that Marianne rammed into her, perhaps it was better that she was the one being held.

Marianne’s hips pistoned into Hilda’s with every thrust, making the axe wielder just a tad sore already from the general ferocity of the thrusts as she tried to use her legs to wrap about Marianne’s ass. She managed to do it at some point, but ended up with Marianne’s cock even deeper inside of her cunt that she swore she wouldn’t be able to forget the feeling of her inside. Hilda almost wondered if she could have Marianne like this when she was in her right mind as it felt fantastic, and she needed more.

**“Harder!”**

Hilda cried out as Marianne moved faster, the animalistic need to rut completely taking hold of her now. Marianne’s face was buried in the crook of Hilda’s shoulder and neck as one of her claws now pressed on the ground beneath them. Hilda could almost see from the corner of her eyes as Marianne dug her claws into the soft ground, penetrating it hard as she did her classmate, and it made Hilda feel hotter at the fact.

She was growing close however, her clit tingling as the heat pooled even more in her core. Hilda sobbed beneath Marianne, calling out to her in her cries as she felt Marianne’s cock twitch, then finally explode within her.

Hilda saw stars by the time she came. Marianne’s essence poured into her which set her over the edge as she felt it rush inside of her, then drip out of her cunt even before Marianne could pull out of her. She quaked beneath her, more earth shuddering sobs racking her body until she finally came down as Marianne blinked down at her.

All at once, Marianne realized what she did, and tried to pull away. Her hands let go of Hilda, and before she could fully pull out of her, Hilda grabbed her shoulders and pushed her onto the ground. Switching their positions however made things difficult on Hilda as she realized just how much more she could take while on top. She had expected Marianne’s cock would deflate once she realized who she was and what was happening, but if anything it twitched still inside her pussy, post orgasm.

“Wow,” Hilda sounded wistful and dazed before she looked down at Marianne. Rolling her hips experimentally, the other young woman couldn’t help the moan that washed over her as the claws retracted, and her red eyes turned back to its chestnut color. There was a healthy blush on her features as she looked up at Hilda in her tattered clothing, breasts bouncing as she still rocked on her cock. She looked divine from above.

“Hilda I--” 

Hilda pressed her hand to Marianne’s lips.

“Enjoy it. I want this, don’t you?”

Hilda looked down at their joined bodies, her hand moving to her own lips as she licked at her fingertips. She then pressed them against her clit, rubbing at it as she moved slowly on top of Marianne, soft moans spilling from her lips. She felt so full and so warm with Marianne’s seed in her, she almost wondered if this was what it was like to get impregnated. She stopped moving her hips at that train of thought, a blush on her own face as she blinked down at Marianne.

“Am I...going to have your babies?” 

The question flew out of her mouth so innocently that Marianne almost wondered if she were dreaming. But then she noticed the blush on Hilda’s cheeks that matched her own, and she flushed even harder.

“I...am unsure.”

Marianne was totally unsure of the ramifications of this, but she would take full responsibility for whatever came next. She had only known that her crest would make her turn into a feral monster, but it didn’t completely. She wondered if it was because Hilda was the one to find her that it did. In truth, Marianne had several lustful and salacious thoughts of her friend, and so when her form changed, her arousal spiked and all logic went out the window. She thought that she may have hurt the other girl, but seeing Hilda now…

“Are we...going to keep going?” Marianne asked, her hands poised at Hilda’s thighs, thumbs rubbing light circles against the girl’s skin.

Hilda shuddered against those soft touches. Marianne’s fingers felt like home, and she didn’t want her to stop. Placing her hands on Marianne’s she dragged them upwards to her chest, letting her fondle them, tracing lightly against the marks she left in her wake.

“We can. If...If I do get pregnant from this, I’d keep it you know.” She swallowed as Marianne now took to touching and kneading her on her own. Hilda shuddered as her hips rocked again with Marianne’s cock still inside of her, a low tingling of heat edging at her core.

“Our Houses will be joined,” Marianne murmured before she sat up, her lips descending upon Hilda’s cheeks. She kissed them softly as her nails raked against Hilda’s nipples, rolling the nubs about before tugging at them. The way Hilda arched for her was delicious, and Marianne drank it up as she felt Hilda’s hips move faster.

“Mm, take me again...please?” Hilda could only ask in a soft voice, her eyes drifting close as pleasure rang throughout her body.

Marianne only answered with her body moving, slow and intimate thrusts given to Hilda as she dipped her head to kiss at her chest. She lapped at the marks she made before sucking against the skin, now leaving darkened hickeys on Hilda’s flesh. Each one a piece of her as Hilda’s hands trailed into her blue hair. Marianne smiled as Hilda tugged at her locks, her hips eagerly bucking down every time Marianne thrust up. Her voice was sweet and gentle despite the squeals and screams she let out before. Even though Marianne’s mind had been elsewhere during their first time, at least with his one she was able to keep her wits.

“Ohh, fuck me, Marianne…” 

Hilda was incredibly vocal during their tryst, and Marianne wondered if it would always be that way. She did not find any fault with it, but she would have to remember this in case they ever decided to have a romp in Garreg Mach.

They came quicker this time, perhaps because they were still joined when Marianne came to. Hilda’s head lolled back as she arched, her bosom in Marianne’s face as she cried out in ecstasy. Marianne screamed into her chest, her mouth latched onto a breast as they shuddered together. Hilda was dripping from her cunt again as Marianne’s seed filled her up for the second time, warmth flooded her even more than it did the last time.

They breathed as one as they came down from their high, and Hilda pulled off of Marianne to show her the dripping mess that was left in her pussy. She even parted her lips to show the other girl who took no hesitation in lapping at it some. Hilda shuddered and gasped, held onto Marianne’s head as she shook violently, another shudder of pleasure leaving her body.

“Nngh! Sto-ah! I’ll cum again. My legs feel like jelly already…”

Hilda giggled before she gasped again at the feel of Marianne’s tongue against her clit.

“Oh…” She couldn’t argue her point again, Marianne was too good with her mouth.

The mage pulled back after some time of eating the other girl out, her chin coated with their fluids. She held onto Hilda as she wobbled, then stood up to hold her.

“I suppose we should talk about this some when we get back. I didn’t mean to-”

Hilda leaned in and captured Marianne’s lips, holding onto her face with both hands, she didn’t let Marianne apologize for anything. She kept kissing her every time she tried to start another apology until finally, Marianne understood and stopped.

“We need clothing. We cannot return like this.” 

Marianne shuddered as Hilda stopped kissing her, the two of them leaning on each other in the middle of the forest at the edge of the night. Hilda looked around and realized that the mist around them had dissipated as they ended their tryst, and they were very much on the rise to being caught in such a state. Hilda cocked her head and listened as she heard the voices of their house, everyone frantically calling out for the two of them before she glanced at Marianne.

“We’ve got to get to the tents...before everyone sees us. There should be another way. Come on.”

Hilda grabbed Marianne’s wrist as they ran through the woods. Despite her not having the best sense of direction thanks to the mist, she knew how close the others should be to the rendezvous point and the tents. She made sure that their steps were quiet in the night, hoping that no one else would see two beautiful naked women running wild like a couple of weirdos. Even though it did seem odd, Hilda couldn’t help but turn every once in a while to see Marianne in all her glory, completely nude, with her hair wild and free. She looked every bit the queen of the forest.

By the Goddess, she wanted her, she wanted her  _ badly _ .

“Wait,” Hilda whispered as she tugged at Marianne to stop. The mage looked confused until she saw Hilda’s expression, and smiled softly. Drawing up to Hilda, Marianne kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, then her lips.

“Together,” Marianne whispered against Hilda’s lips, the pair of them smiling as they joined their hands together before sneaking into the camp.

They found clothing in Hilda’s tent. Marianne unfortunately had to borrow some, finding that they were very much not her size, but were well enough. Hilda couldn’t stop leering at Marianne until the time they had to sneak back out to find everyone else, her eyes explicitly glued to Marianne’s chest that wasn’t nearly as hidden as it was in her own garments. With all of the pins in Marianne’s hair gone for now, she looked different, a bit of a wilder personality that was definitely going to be masked once they got back to the academy.

It almost made Hilda sad to see this side of her go, but as Marianne intertwined their fingers as they returned to camp, and she slept in Hilda’s tent, Hilda figured that this would all be fine.

Besides, now she knew how to make Marianne howl, and sometimes the residents of Garreg Mach told tall tales about it. It worked out in her favor.


End file.
